The End
by kizouku Monkey D Luffy
Summary: 12 cycles before the reapers attacked earth another civilization lived on earth and only one survived the harvest 12 cycles later the survivor decided to fight back
1. Chapter 1

AN i do not own mass effect of harry potter

* * *

Chapter 1 the avatar of death

A not so young yet young looking man sighed as he watched the SSV Normandy SR-1 land at the Vancouver port "it's almost time" the man whispered to himself before silently vanishing leaving no sign of him ever being there

The man appeared outside of a sign less pub before heading inside, the pub looked ancient rotten wooden furniture covered in mold, the windows covered in a whitish mold preventing the darkness of the night from entering which were probably from the doxy's hiding behind the tattered curtains, the floor looked like it would give out with naught but a single step and the fireplace was still collapsed

The man then walked towards the backdoor of the pub and into a dead end alleyway before running his finger down the wall, the wall accepted its newest password and began to spilt apart revealing the decrepit alley that had been deserted for a very long time yet the ambient magic barely kept the buildings together

The man then glanced to where the only clean and stable looking building stood, Gringotts after many years of work from himself and the goblins had persevered the bank and all the underground catacombs where the man spent the majority of his time when not exploring the newest version of humanity

The man walked into the empty bank remembering how he had negotiated with the goblins to get them their own planet and in the end he found one, Irune which at the time was perfect for the goblins but after time the atmosphere and increased gravity mixed with the goblins own magic had caused the species as a whole to change causing them to become weaker when not on the planet and requiring suits which had also caused them to give up blacksmithing

After a few centuries the goblins had begun calling themselves the Volus, soon after the Volus aligned themselves with the Turian race the man cut communication from the Volus "twelve cycles" the man said softly as he entered the former bank which was rather empty save for the spiralling staircase leading underground

The man sighed warily the years having taken their toll on the man's mind having cured him of his insanity caused by the death of his wife and new-born child along with the entire human, magical and most of the other magical races baring just a small handful

Each step he remembered the deaths Hermione, Ronald, the entire Weasley family, Daphne who he had made friends with after leaving Hogwarts and ending the war, Neville and Luna, Susan, his wife Hannah Potter Nee Abbot and their daughter Lillian Potter after his mother

Harry sighed again before chucking "I seemed to be doing that a lot lately" harry said to himself as he arrived at the bottom of the stairs and at the entrance of his underground home "they should be waking up soon enough" harry thought out loud as he walked through the door and into the almost empty room and sat down on the only sofa in the room

Harry glanced at the room a single table, a bookshelf and a sofa was all his living room was comprised of causing harry to smile "you would kill me for not decorating" harry said before a familiar female voice filled the room "you know I would sweetie" the female voice said before the form of a twenty year old Hannah Potter appeared next to him

"seven hundred years since I called you over" harry said softly as he glanced at the scar at the center of his left hand where te resurrection stone had been implanted "seven hundred and twelve harry" Hannah said as she sat back "it's going to start again" harry said "I know harry but you can't just hide again and let countless innocent die" Hannah said "I know Hannah but" harry said before his dead wife's spectre stood up and turned around looking down at him

"Sweetheart it's time to let go it's been over half a million years since I died … we died" Hannah said softly "and for a good twenty thousand I was insane or don't you remember" harry shot back before looking down "harry" Hannah said as she crouched down and touched his cheek her right hand actually making contact causing harry to look up in shock

"You" harry said causing Hannah to smile "a perk of having the stone inside you" Hannah said before removing her hand "it's time to let go harry, it's time to stop them" Hannah said softly "or do you want to cause more parents to lose their children" Hannah asked as her silvery form began to fade "I miss you Hannah" harry said as he looked up at her as she became completely translucent

"and I miss you too" Hannah said softly before fading back to her side of the void leaving a distraught harry who wished he could use the hallows to bring his wife back but couldn't as the cost would be far too much for them to deal with

A few hours of screaming and wildly released magic later harry had calmed down and headed to his armoury which contained weapons from all twelve cycles which he could use perfectly ranging from close combat weapons such as the energy sword that came from the north sector of the milky way galaxy the halo project if he recalled correctly

To guns such as HMWA Master Assault Rifle which he had scavenged from a dead Asari spectre a couple of years back on one of his yearly Eezo hunts as he had run out, to be honest harry couldn't help but laugh at all the military weapons he had taken from dead soldiers over the years although right now his most used weapon other than his magic was a weapon called the gun blade which he received from a dying woman named lightning

The gun/sword was silver, black and red and was often his trademark weapon especially after adding his magic into the weapon making in no longer _need_ ammunition as it fired conjured metal which needed very little of his magic

Harry chuckled softly as he remembered the short time he spent with lightning as she died after Bhunivelze who was a god from another dimension keeping them safe from the reapers of the cycle, harry remembered as he drove lightning's gunblade into the heart of the god causing the rebirth of the human race in that cycle

Fortunately lightning herself was alive after the rebirth but didn't actually remember him and as such kept her gunblade the last thing he had from the woman, harry picked up the gunblade and attached it to his hip via magic before picking up an enchanted cloak before putting it on and vanishing from his armoury intent on seeing an old … well not friend, acquaintance

Harry reappeared in Vancouver outside of the UNAS base and simply walked inside, why? Simple because of the symbol on the back of his cloak of a reapers hand grasping a scythe was well known as the symbol of shadow a galactic hunter who killed _anyone_ who had killed innocents deliberately which was one of the few reasons that any military still stood

Collateral damage was inevitable but whenever someone simply murdered another person in cold blood he would simply hunt them down and kill them

Harry entered the office of Captain David Anderson "hello David" harry said softly causing the man to turn around away from the window he was staring out of before sighing in relief "shadow damn it you're lucky I'm not armed or I would have shot you" Anderson said causing harry to chuckle as his eyes roamed over the bland room a single book shelf and a computer desk with two seats one behind the desk and one in front of it

"Could have sworn I told you to get this place decorated" harry said as he sat down "yes well, unfortunately you're not my boss shadow" Anderson said blandly causing harry to smile although Anderson couldn't see it "so shadow why are you here this time" Anderson asked curiously "I saw the new ship" harry said causing Anderson to frown

"That is classified information" Anderson said "saw it land earlier" harry said causing Anderson to sigh in relief "where is it going" harry asked "citadel" Anderson said "and then" harry asked whatever comes up, now shadow last time I ferried you across the galaxy you did something form me" Anderson said causing harry to nod

"And I shall again Anderson I don't like having debts" harry said "I need you to go to Omega and find a asari, Aria and recover some intelligence one of her merc's stole" Anderson said "confidential" harry asked "semi, it contains the names of potential N-7 candidates along with their identities and locations" Anderson said "I'll get it" harry said causing Anderson to nod

" "the Normandy leaves in a few hours just … try not to piss the Turian off" Anderson said causing harry to nod "seriously shadow the Turian's are pissed enough with you as it is" Anderson said causing harry to nod "So with you or the ship" harry asked

"here I'd rather keep you in my sight" Anderson said his voice full of mirth"so then how's Shepard still pissed" harry asked causing Anderson to laugh "boy shadow in all my years I have never seen someone so angry" Anderson said chuckling "it had been a few years can you blame me" harry asked "shadow you dyed her hair neon pink … _neon pink_ while she slept and then left your mark, even _I_ don't know how you got into her room and did that" Anderson said

"Magic" harry said causing the man to shake his head "heard about your last target an ardat-yakshi" Anderson said "yeah about that wrong one" harry said awkwardly causing Anderson to stare wide eyes "I was after an ardat-yakshi called Morinth instead I caught another one Lilith just as bad though" harry said causing Anderson to chuckle

"you could be an excellent soldier" Anderson said once again trying to sway harry over to his side "Anderson I would kill the first scum I see" harry said causing Anderson to sigh "ok shadow I have to ask do you have any family" Anderson asked causing harry to close his eyes "I used to" harry admitted as he opened his eyes

"Do … you want to talk" Anderson asked "no I … fuck it" harry cured "when I was a child both my parent were murdered and I was sent to abusive relatives until the age of eleven before being accepted into a prestigious boarding school payed for by my parents before their deaths" harry said omitting a fair amount of information

"the seven years I was there … varied between the best days of my life and hell" harry said with a slight chuckle "after that I met my wife … girlfriend at the time, we dated for a year before getting married" harry said softly before stopping "shadow" Anderson asked a year later … we found out she was pregnant figure that five months from turning twenty and I find out I'm going to be a father" harry chuckled sadly

"I had a daughter we called her Lillian after my mother" harry said his voice becoming hollow "then it happened, Lilith was three days old when they arrived they called themselves the reapers" harry said his voice filling with emotion "my wife and daughter they died along with everyone else in the hospital while I was out getting her a coffee" harry said before chuckling hollowly

"They then moved to the city" harry said his voice becoming laced with anger "three … I only managed to kill three of the bastards before they killed everyone" harry said angrily "shadow" Anderson asked snapping harry out of it "shadow how old are you" Anderson asked "physically twenty" harry said hollowly

"But" Anderson said "I'm not entirely human Anderson just … just an earlier form" harry said weakly "shadow" Anderson asked wearily "I … I'm sorry Anderson it's just been a long time since her death" harry said softly yet the sadness was still audible "shadow" Anderson asked "a few hundred years" harry lied "earth" Anderson asked "terminus" harry lied again "raiders" Anderson asked causing harry to shake his head

"it was a purge" harry said softly not lying "we were a threat due to our natural biotics" harry said "and yet you never use them" Anderson said "I do that's why we were a threat" harry said before summoning a random book off the shelf and into his hand "our biotics were natural no amps needed" harry said before using his magic to return the book "and far more varied the reapers, they were insanely hard to kill and left me near death" harry said slightly bending the facts

"Do you know where they are" Anderson asked curiously "no if I knew I'd kill them" harry said before the two were interrupted by a knock on the door before it opened revealing an aged blond around thirty three with silver eyes wearing an alliance uniform that showed her curves and impressive bust

"Captain the norm …" the woman said before noting harry was there "it's alright Alice we were just catching up what about the Normandy" Anderson asked "it's ready to leave" the woman said causing Anderson to nod as he stood up "thank you Alice dismissed" Anderson said causing the woman to leave as fast as possible "come on shadow we have a flight to catch" Anderson said


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer is on chapter 1

Hello readers, i am truly sorry it took me so long to write this chapter but between college, exams and guila's hope i have little time to actually work on this fic. Still i hope you enjoy chapter 2 and i will once again apologize as chapter 3 might take some time

* * *

Chapter 2 the past

Shadow chuckled as he followed Captain David Anderson into the CIC of the Normandy "impressive" Harry said as the two walked towards the cockpit "it is isn't it" Anderson said as the two entered the cockpit "shadow this is the pilot of the Normandy Jeff Moreau although he prefers the name Joker" Anderson said causing said pilot to turn around "ahh Mr Moreau its been awhile I hope I don't need to fix your leg again" Harry said his voice filled with amusement

"no shadow and that only happened because I was in a rush" joker said with a slight glare "you now each other" Anderson inquired "briefly I bumped into him the day he stole a ship" Harry said causing joker to chuckle "thanks for the help though, I'm not sure I would have made it considering" Joker said as he motioned to his legs

"it's fine, and congratulation" Harry said before the main console made several noises "problem" Harry asked "nope, but we are ready for take-off" joker said before glancing at Anderson who gave a slight nod before initialising the take-off sequence and within just a few minutes the Normandy SR-1 had exited earth atmosphere and was on its way towards the Charon relay

"follow me shadow" Anderson said as he walked out of the cockpit and into the CIC "fancy" Harry commented as the two walked around the galaxy map "expensive" Anderson said as the two came to a stop in front of a set of doors opposite the galaxy map before the doors opened allowing Anderson and Harry inside

"coms" Harry asked as they entered the room "yes shadow this is our communication room" Anderson said before gesturing to one of the seats "so why bring me here, I mean other than keeping me and Shepard apart" Harry asked causing Anderson to chuckle "other than keeping you from Shepard, we are heading to Eden Prime" Anderson said causing Harry to blink

"you said the citadel" Harry said "unfortunately I could not talk about this in my office, we are heading to Eden Prime to pick up a newly discovered Prothean beacon" Anderson said before Harry's right arms moved out of his cloak revealing a small red and gold watch which after pressing the face of the watch caused it to turn into a red and gold gauntlet

Seconds later several holographic screens popped up revealing data on the Prothean "gotta love stark tech" Harry murmured to himself his armoured fingers typing away at nothing causing more information to appear "Eden Prime been a while" Harry said thinking about how it was once a place that house the country Amestris

"Incredible" Anderson said as he stared at the holographic screens covered with foreign words "ah there you are" Harry said before all but one screen vanished "let's see" Harry said eagerly reading the data he had found "once a Prothean world" Harry said before flexing his ring finger causing the rage to scroll down

"I don't see much" Harry murmured not wanting to show any data from before the current cycle, although he had to admit he was enjoying showing off his toy that stark had made him so long ago "nice place though" Harry said before tapping his thumb with his pinkie causing the gauntlet to revert to its watch state

"That" Anderson said before Harry cut in "a gift from an old friend last in existence too, and no I will not let the alliance examine it" Harry said causing Anderson to nod hesitantly before their heads turned towards the door where Nihlus walked in before freezing "ah the missing link" Harry mocked before standing up enjoying the growl that came from Nihlus and the groan from Anderson

"shadow" Nihlus growled causing Harry to chuckle "chill birdbrain" Harry said causing Nihlus's right hand to edge towards his pistol "been what three years now" Harry commented as he walked towards the Turian spectre "how's the scar" Harry said as his voice hardened all signs of emotion gone from his voice

In an instant Nihlus had drawn his pistol and aimed for Harry's face "pathetic" Harry said as he took a step forward before disappearing in a blur only to reappear behind Nihlus his gunblade drawn and its barrel press against the back of Nihlus's head "you know the only reason you still breath now is because of that civilian hostage" Harry growled before he moved the gun away from Nihlus's head and disappeared into his cloak where he placed it back into its holster

"unfortunately it is not my place to kill you as much as I wish it was" Harry said before turning on his heel and walking out of the communication room before walking back to the cockpit "Joker" Harry said emotionlessly as he reigned in his anger before sitting in the empty seat "hey you alright" Joker asked as he continued to fly the Normandy

"Fine, I just let my anger get the better of me" Harry said as he pulled his hand over his face "really" Joker asked "believe it or not I _am_ human Joker" Harry said as he removed his hand from his face and glanced at the space ship equivalent of a dashboard "relay is about three minutes out" Harry said before grinning "mind if I make the announcement" Harry asked with a unseen grin "since Kaiden is in the infirmary you might as well be the co-pilot" joker said causing Harry to nod before leaning forward and pressing the screen that activated the ships personal announcement system

"Hello and welcome to the Normandy, this is your friendly co-pilot and galaxy wide hated Shadow" Harry said before pausing as he caught joker chuckling "we will hit the Charon relay in less than a minute" Harry said before shutting down the P.A system "so I give it about a minute before Shepard storms in here gun blazing" Harry said as he relaxed back into the chair

"Approach run has begun" joker said as he synced the Normandy to the mass relay system "hitting the relay in three … two … one" Joker counted down before the Normandy hit the mass relay throwing them across the galaxy through transit corridor

Harry watched in fascination considering he rarely used the relays in favour of his magic and various forms of teleportation, along with the fact that his own ship when working could fly from one side of the galaxy to the other in minutes, then again it was a very temperamental ship

In fact it had been almost two hundred years since he'd used a mass relay and back then he was classed as too young to fly, "how long until we reach the planet" Harry asked as he stood up "twenty minutes why" Joker asked curiously "I like my ball where they are" Harry said before he began to skin into the ground "see ya soon" Harry smirked as his head disappeared into the ground narrowly avoiding a rather pissed commander Sarah Shepard

Harry silently laughed as he fell through the ceiling of deck two before falling to the ground and once again sinking into the ground before exiting into the third deck where he happened to land on top of the Mako "ooh a Mako" Harry said not having seen one up close since they were first created "let's see what you look like" Harry murmured to himself before sinking though the Mako's roof and into the Mako itself

"Comfy" Harry murmured as he dropped into the driver's seat before letting out a yawn "I should take a nap" Harry groaned to himself before activating his gauntlet and linking it to the Normandy's systems "Joker, can you hear me" Harry asked as he activated the communication system "shadow" the confused voice of Joker asked

"I hacked the ship don't worry, how long till we get to Eden Prime" Harry asked before letting out another yawn "just under twenty minutes" Joker said back "too short" Harry murmured "thanks Joker" Harry said before disconnecting from the comms system and shutting down the gauntlet before leaning back and closing his eyes "just five minutes I guess" Harry said softly before letting his mind relax

" _She's beautiful" Harry said as he look at his new born daughter who's crystal blue eyes were staring up at him "of course she is, she ours" Hannah potter said from her hospital bed her normally healthy blond hair darkened due to not being washed, not surprising considering the two's unwillingness to leave their daughter_

" _She is going to be a heart breaker" Hannah said as she took her daughter from her husband "if she is anything like you" Harry said as he leaned over and kissed his wife on the cheek, Hannah blushed bright red as her stomach let out a loud growl causing Harry to chuckle "do you want me to pop down to the canteen" Harry asked_

 _Hannah shook her head "hospital food is horrible, the muggle version especially so" Hannah said causing Harry to smile "what are you in the mood for then" Harry asked his wife "curry" Hannah said softly causing Harry to smile "I'll be back soon promise" Harry said before kissing her on the forehead before doing the same for his daughter_

 _Harry then walked out of his wife's hospital room and headed towards the stair well not wanting to use his magic for such a simple task, a few minutes later Harry left the London Royal Hospital before catching a taxi to The Empress a magical (both squibs and magic users alike) run restaurant that made Hannah's favourite curry_

" _ah hey harry" a familiar voice called out as Harry stepped into the restaurant "afternoon Padma" Harry said "how's Hannah" Padma asked as she walked out from behind the till revealing an outfit very similar to the one she wore to the yule ball roughly six years ago "craving a curry" Harry said causing Padma to chuckle before walking back around the desk_

" _Chicken" Padma asked causing Harry to nod "card again" Padma asked causing Harry to nod before passing her his Barclays contactless card "so when is the baby due" Padma asked causing Harry to chuckle as Padma swiped the card before handing it back_

" _she gave birth a few days ago" Harry said causing Padma to squeal before running around the counter and pulling Harry into a hug "ooh congratulations" Padma said before the sounds of an extremely loud engine reached their ears causing the two magic users to cover their ears before an earthquake rocked the restaurant_

" _the hell" Padma said loudly as a strange digital roar echoed through the city, it was at that moment that Harry's sixth sense kicked in and tackled Padma to the ground causing the two the roll across the restaurant narrowly avoiding a massive red beam that cut through anything it touched "GET OUT OF HERE" Harry shouted as he separated from Padma who nodded before Apparating away_

 _Harry then apparated to the entrance of London Royal Hospital where his heart sunk as his eyes took in the image of the remains of the hospital, Harry's mind briefly noted the giant five legged metal squid in the distance but dismissed it in favour of his wife and child who he couldn't sense_

 _Harry ran towards the rubble of the hospital and going by memory where the maternity ward was, less than a minute late Harry found them, Hannah curled up Lillian both their bodies burnt severally making both mother and child barely recognisable other than the residue from their magical cores_

 _Harry let out a scream laced with magic drawing the attention of the closest metal squid before the scream faded as all emotion other than rage faded from his body before he raised his hand and pointed it at the metal squid "avada ke"_

"ah there you are" a male voice said dryly causing Harry to look up at Nihlus "we're approaching Eden prime lets go" Nihlus said before walking out of the Mako unaware of the tears streaming down Harry's face due to the shadow charm on the hood preventing anyone from seeing what he looked like

Harry simply stood up and followed the spectre towards the comms room when the beginning of the end would begin.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I do not own harry potter or mass effect

now that that is out of the way I need to say sorry for taking so long, I wish it could have been a bit longer but ill make that up with the next chapter

for those who are worried that this story may be abandoned or whatnot, it's not, as long as the story does not have the word hiatus or abandoned next to it I am still working on the fic

anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter as it shows a little more of what Harry has collected over the cycles

* * *

Chapter 3 Eden Prime

Harry followed Nihlus out of the Mako and into the cargo bay where Shepard stood by the bay doors with two armoured males, Harry noted Shepard's right hand twitch towards her pistol before stopping which would have made Harry smile but instead was pushed into his mind as the memory he had just relived was still clear in his mind

Suddenly the cargo bay doors opened and Nihlus glanced at Harry "stay with Shepard" was all he said before running towards the cargo bay doors and jumping out of the moving ship "Nihlus will scout out ahead, he'll feed you status reports throughout the mission; otherwise, I want radio silence" Harry heard Anderson say

Harry ignored Shepard's reply and called forth his magic before casting a spell he had learned long ago from the hero of will Garth, without warning eight glowing red lights began to circle around Harry's body yet still managed to hide within his cloak

"…good luck" Harry heard Anderson say before the ship began to slow to a stop allowing the group of four to disembark from the Normandy

The moment Harry left the Normandy the smell of smoke and death hit his senses, his magic was screaming out as thousands of souls pass from the world yet he could still hear others, souls being tortured, warped and changed causing his eyes to widen before running through the small field the group was in following the path that lead towards the towers in the distance

The moment Harry had left the field and entered the rural road he threw himself backwards knocking one of Shepard's squadmates back a few steps "what the hell" Harry heard the squad member say

Harry ignored him as he closed his eyes, he could feel them "geth" Harry breathed out in disbelief, it had been years since he had felt the geth and the unique signal they gave off it was undeniable "what" Shepard asked sharply from behind him causing Harry to open his eyes and turn around

"There are geth here" Harry said

"that's bullshit the geth haven't been seen outside of the veil in over two hundred years" Shepard her voice tinted with annoyance before crouching by the corner of a large rock

A few moments later Shepard signalled for one of her people to move forward, Harry watched as the solider moved out of cover his rifle ready to fire, it was then they appear Harry knew what they were, how could he not he helped the geth develop them

Geth recon drones

Harry watched as the drones ripped through the soldier's shields, their modified pulse rifles tearing effortlessly through his shield and into his chest, covering the ground behind him a similar colour to the ruined sky above before his body hit the ground, this broke Shepard and her team mate out of the stupor and had them run from cover before firing on the geth recon drones

Harry sighed "why geth" Harry asked himself before commanding two crimson red ethereal blades to fire from his cloak and into the sole remaining drone causing the eyes of Shepard and her team mate to widen as they watched the blades effortlessly pierce the geth recon drones shield and armour plating before causing the drone to detonate mid air

"I'm going ahead" Harry said as he walked past the body of the dead soldier doing his best to ignore the pain of the dead soldier's soul

Harry let out a quiet growl as he walked through the forested area launching ethereal blades at any geth recon drone that dared to cross his path, with each step taken Harry became more frustrated what were the geth doing here, why had they left the Perseus veil and most importantly why did none of the drones deactivate the moment the was in view

Harry's was broken out of his thoughts as his communicator activated "I've got some burnt out buildings here, Shepard. A lot of bodies" Nihlus reported "I'll check it out. I'll try to catch up with you at the dig site" Nihlus finished before him comms deactivated

Harry sighed as his ethereal red blades replenished themselves causing more to appear granting a total of ten blades now hidden beneath his cloak "Jarvis" Harry asked as he walked through a small forest a small glowing blue circle appearing next to his right ear as the connection to his ship opened (Aloy's focus active in Horizon dawn zero)

"good afternoon Sir, it has been a long time since you have needed my assistance" Jarvis answered as Harry slowed down

"No time to talk Jarvis, we have a geth attack I need you to gather _all_ video footage on the planet possible, and be careful the geth are most likely within the systems as we speak" Harry said

"understood sir, also please try and be careful" Jarvis said his artificial English voice laced with amusement as the connection was closed causing Harry to chuckle before gunfire reached his ears

the master of death to break into a run as once of the ethereal swords to move into his right hand before expanding to the size of a great sword

As Harry ran out of the forested area the sight of a small group of geth firing upon a soldier in white armour with pink accents "STAY DOWN" Harry roared as he ran past before jumping over the stop she was crouching behind and running the large crimson sword in his right hand through the Geth's single optical camera and through the Geth's equivalent of a brain

In an instant Harry turned on his heel to deal with the remaining geth platform when a single short rang out and a searing pain was felt in his chest, with a single cough a large amount of blood flowed from Harry's mouth and the new hole directly where his heart once was before falling face first into the ground

"damn it" Harry breathed out as darkness crept into his vison before engulfing him completely the last sounds being gun shots from earth weapons and geth alike

"I'm hurt little alchemist, you never visit anymore" a dual tone voice echoed through his mind causing Harry to open his eyes

"do you blame me" Harry groaned as he pushed himself off the white ground his eyes glancing to the white figure surrounded by a black misty outline

"should I not" truth asked in amusement as Harry sat down in front his gate of truth "you've became dull" truth commented causing Harry to sigh in annoyance

"and what you want me to act like Fullmetal or Mustang" Harry shot back in annoyance as he recalled the two alchemists "Fullmetal was one of the most hot-headed idiots I've EVER met and mustang drove me so far up the wall I wanted to make him extra crispy with a side of shocking" Harry spoke causing Truth to start chuckling

"this coming from the Crimson Lightning Alchemist" truth chuckled causing Harry to scowl at truth

"shove it I wasn't even a state alchemist, bloody Mustang" Harry mumbled drawing another laugh from truth "I'm sorry truth it's just been a while" Harry breathed out drawing a smile from truth

"you've lost your edge" truth commented causing Harry to nod "hell I remember the whole fist fight with scar and not once did you get more than a graze, but now here you are lying on the ground dead with a hole the size of a bowling ball in your chest" truth spoke "you'd think the last living alchemist would have improved after so long" truth chuckled causing Harry to sigh

"this is why I want to kill you sometimes truth" Harry growled out causing Truth to laugh before sobering up

"the reapers are returning" truth commented causing Harry to nod "will you take action this time" truth asked

"yeah" Harry said quietly as he leant back his back feeling the cool metal of his gate of truth

"You know you have to stop holding back" truth commented causing Harry to glare at him

"you know I can't, doing so would destroy the planet I'm on depending on what I use" Harry answered in annoyance causing truth to laugh

"oh, please you could easily rebuild it, I mean you're just shy of godhood as it is _sparky"_ truth mocked causing Harry to growl "now I do believe it is time to live again little alchemist" truth chuckled before Harry felt his soul being returned to his body

Harry let out a growl as his vision began to darken as he wondered how much time had really passed since his death since truth had a bad habit of changing the time dilation whenever he was in his realm, the last time the two had met Harry had spent an hour in truths domain but when he had returned over a month had passed

A few moments later Harry felt his body screaming as the pain coursed through his body as the hole quickly began to close, in an instant Harry's eyes snapped open as all five of his senses returned to him, the air smelt of smoke, the sky looked like it was on fire and he could feel a chunk of rock digging into his skin

" _you might want to hurry little alchemist; your_ friend _is about to encounter some trouble"_ truth warned causing Harry to bolt up "Jarvis where is Shepard" Harry demanded his com system flaring up as the white circle appear next to his ear

"Video feeds show them at the space port having just disabled the last geth bomb and are dealing with the last of the hostiles in the area" Jarvis informed Harry who was now standing up

"Jarvis show me where to go" Harry asked before an image of the spaceport where the Prothean beacon innocently sat as Shepard, Alenko and the soldier in white armour and pink accents "thank you Jarvis" Harry said as his comm system deactivated once more and called his magic to his command once more

With a quiet growl Harry disapparated before reappearing at the position Jarvis had transmitted to him which was a few feet away from the last bomb

Harry quickly summoned his blade spell and drew the gunblade as he popped out from his hiding space taking a quick glance at the utterly destroyed geth platforms and … Harry blinked before letting out a hiss of anger as he knelt down beside the husk of a human

Harry's emerald green eyes flashed an ominous eldritch green as he stood up _"Normandy the beacon is secure, requesting immediate evac_ " Harry heard Shepard's voice from further down the platform

Harry walked quickly down the platform as he felt the beacon give out a subtle pulse before flaring causing Harry to break out into a run before jumping down the ram as he watched Shepard push the white armoured solider out of the grip of the beacon as it pulled her in it the other soldiers place

Harry's eyes seemed to flare as his right had shot up and casting an Accio upon Shepard quickly ripping her away from the beacon which gave another flare moments before she flew into his awaiting arms before the beacon self-detonated

"honestly" Harry's emotionless voice came as the two soldiers had turned to run after Shepard only to freeze at the sight of her in his arms "you would think _not_ to approach the potentially tampered with beacon" Harry said as annoyance leaked into his voice before walking forward and dumping Shepard into the stunned Alenko's arms before he walked to what remained of the beacon

He was no Prothean, but he could still access their tech just not in the same way they could "Jarvis, get the Normandy her now then send me all relevant files found within Eden Prime's security systems" Harry said as his eyes slowly began to fade back to their emerald colour the eldritch properties once more becoming dormant

Harry's ears twitched as he heard a pistol expanding from its storage state to its active state 'honestly what's wrong with thermal clips, the experimental weapons the alliance are trying out are damn useless' Harry thought before looking over his shoulder

"put that damn thing down" Harry snapped at the soldier before stepping forward and placing his right hand against the beacon remains, the data was completely gone not a fragment remained 'a download maybe, not even a self-destruct could damage the backup system stored within the base, either that or someone rigged it to wipe itself upon detonation' Harry thought before taking his hand off the beacon

"seriously" Harry asked as he turned around to see the gun still trained on him

"you were dead, you had a hole in your chest, you had no pulse" the female soldier hissed causing Harry to blink, he had hoped they hadn't check so he could pass it off as nanites

"wouldn't be the first time" Harry thought out loud before chuckling in amusement as he glanced at the female soldier "death is a gift Ashley williams, one that I cannot be granted as much as I wish it could be" Harry told her as for the first time in ten thousand years he showed his true face to another living being

His hold gently fell back against the back of his cloak and mentally released the enshrouding charm over his face

"a kid!" Alenko hissed out in shock causing Harry to scowl in annoyance, eternally young he maybe but did everyone have to call him a kid when he unveiled himself

"really? That's what you focus on instead of the real question why he is notdead" williams hissed out

Harry chuckled in amusement "shadow, the galaxy renown shadow, is a human _kid_ " Alenko answered in the same tone of voice

"human, yes, the same human that you are, no" Harry said in amusement knowing that they could never tell anyone less he allowed it due to the Fidelius he had placed around all knowledge concerning the identity of Shadow

All attention shifted to the Normandy which quickly arrived at the edge of the spaceport "come along, I have a council to annoy" Harry said in amusement as he walked towards the Normandy looking forward to winding up the council


	4. Chapter 4

welcome readers to chapter 4 of The End, i am sorry it has taken so long for me to write this chapter but so many things got in the way the worst of them being unable to decide how far i should move the story on in this chapter.

i will appologise now but this chapter lacks interaction with the council, that is next chapter. this chapter contains a flash back of harrys past and minor crossover elements with Chuck as i couldnt think of decent names at the time.

i hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully i wont keep you waiting too long for the next chapter

On to the story ... fic

* * *

Chapter 4 updated

Harry stood in the med bay glaring at doctor Chakwas from under his hood as the doctor glared back at him "for the last time, no" Harry told the doctor whose glare somehow became worse "damn it, focus on your downed commander" Harry snapped at the doctor " _she_ is part of your crew _I_ am not" Harry snapped before storming out of the infirmary, 600,000 years and he still _hated_ infirmaries

Harry headed towards the stairs as he headed towards the comms room, he would have to reprogram the Normandy's communication array to connect to a specific QEC network that would allow him to link up with Legion

"what the hell is going on, the geth _never_ leave the Perseus veil" Harry muttered as he reached the stairs "and why were the drones programming modified, I made damn sure that the signal my stark tech gives off would disable the drones, so why didn't it work" Harry thought out loud as he walked up the stairs

"the geth swore not to remove it unless I became hostile to them which I hadn't before today, meaning either someone else removed it or they weren't _geth_ but rouge programs that had removed the code" Harry tried to rationalise to himself

"I also need to check the footage I had Jarvis collect from Eden Prime, I also need to consider the possibility the Reapers had a hand in this" Harry thought out loud "damn it if I hadn't gotten so sloppy I'd know … well more than I currently do" Harry mumbled lamely as he reached the top of the stairs before walking straight into the comms room and heading for the large screen

Harry lifted his right hand and pressed the face on his watch causing it to turn into its gauntlet form, Harry rotated his armoured hand so his palm was facing upwards before grabbing a plate at the base of the palm and gave a tug pulling out a wire from within the gauntlet which Harry proceeded to plug into the communication system

Once plugged into the central podium of the communication system a large holo screen appeared in front of Harry scrolling constantly as his gauntlet analysed the system, moments later a progress bar appeared on the holo screen and the text changed from white to green as it began to scroll at a much faster speed

After a few minutes the progress bar was complete before vanishing along with the holo screen a holo of a geth appearing in its place "Legion" Harry greeted with a slight nod

Legions face light brightened for a moment "friend potter we admit this was not unexpected" Legion said causing Harry to nod

"considering what I've been through today, agreed" Harry said before scowling "and I told you call me Harry" Harry said causing Legion's light to dim

"the geth deny your request friend potter" legion answered causing Harry to sigh in annoyance

"that's the four hundred and twenty seventh time" Harry sighed "regardless what the hell is going on Legion?" Harry asked

"the geth are splintered, the geth have registered the splintered geth as Heretics" Legion stated, "the Heretics follow the old machine Nazara, the geth allowed the heretics to leave as they showed no signed of hostility towards the geth" Legion explained causing Harry sighed

"not my choice I'll admit but in the end it is the choice of the geth, not mine" Harry sighed "I'm assuming the _heretics_ have deprogramed all of my backdoors present within their own geth drones" Harry assumed getting a nod from Legion

"a word of advice to pass on to the geth who _aren't_ linked with the heretics" Harry started as he ran his left hand over his face "increase _all_ security and don't allow any heretics within the server, just because you have never been brainwashed … corrupted doesn't mean it can't happen" Harry warned Legion

"the geth have taken your input into consideration and have decided to upgrade all server security, the geth will also monitor for any Heretic programs within the geth network" Legion informed Harry who chuckled

"I have to admit you guys make decisions _quick_ , anyway please be careful and I'll see if I cant help the Heretics reintegrate with the rest of the geth without the entire geth network being subverted to the old one's ways" Harry promised Legion who nodded before their holo flicked and shut down

" _great_ " Harry snarled as he disconnected his gauntlet from the communication array before deactivating it "This is the artificial humans _all over again"_ Harry snarled as he recalled the induction of the homunculus that had been created on Amestris that had lead to the nations destruction and from their all life on the planet

"Nazara, never encountered _that_ reaper although I will enjoy tearing its core from its blackened shell" Harry thought out loud as he began to pace, it had been a few cycles since he had killed a reaper in that way, commanding his magic to grip onto a Reaper's core and ripping it out and watching the energy die

Harry's eyes dulled as he recalled _his_ cycle

600,000 years ago (give or take some years)

 _Harry sat upon the dead reaper's leg, most of the reapers had left earth six months after their invasion leaving two behind to hunt down the remaining magicals and humans_

 _So far they had only taken down a single reaper and that was the one he had killed himself by the hospital upon finding his dead wife and daughter, they had slaughtered millions of husks, dozens of drakens (indoctrinated dragons) and uncountable other indoctrinated beings_

 _Today was R-day (reaper day) where himself and a small team of magic users and marines would attempt to breach the closest reaper which was currently destroying what remained of Vatican City, he and his team would be portkeyed a couple of kilometres out and would have to then travel by foot avoiding the reapers sensors along with any indoctrinated … 'screw it cyber zombies sounds far better' Harry thought_

 _Harry shook his head as he picked up his custom M16 with magic mods, it was easier to kill a cyber zombie with a bullet than to waste magic on one, and attached it to the hold rune on his back before apparating to the portkey site where the rest of his team would soon be_

 _An hour later his team was assembled, Sarah Walker a former CIA agent who was in England when everything went to hell in a handbasket, John Casey a former marine sniper and NSA agent who was hunting a target in England, Marie Allison a rune mistress from Spain, David Coleman a former royal marine before the world went to crap, and the last sorcerer Max Dranzer_

 _Harry sighed as he rolled his shoulders causing two loud pops before rolling his neck creating a similar effect "no speech, we go in, look for an entrance and enter the Reaper" Harry said bluntly as he looked at his team, everyone was wearing the same thing black combat trousers, a black combat shirt and black combat boots a good choice for a twilight operation especially since it would be dark in less than an hour after their arrival_

" _once inside we find a weakness to exploit that we can use on its ugly friend, clear?" Harry asked his team who all nodded before Harry threw each of him team mates a small pink mist filled orb "if we don't survive this, I'm honoured to have worked beside all of you" Harry said softly before gripping his portkey "Reaper" Harry said activating his portkey_

 _Harry stumbled as the portkey deposited him at his location atop a ruined building not seconds later his five teammates appeared, Harry pulled his M16 from his back, it had a magic adjusted scope that would zoom depending on if he was looking at a target or not (it had been attuned specifically to cyber zombie wavelength)_

 _Connected to the barrel was a silencer with a silencing rune attached to the silencer, the magazine had been modified to duplicate ammo whenever a bullet it fired until a bullet touches the rune stopping the multiplication (unlimited ammo), carved into the side was a stabilisation rune to negate recoil, his bullets were a kicker, a 5.56 round carved with hardening and sharpening runes_

 _All guns in the operation had similar mods, Harry looked into the distance where the reaper continued to carve its way through the Vatican City "what's it doing" Harry heard Sarah ask from behind him as he lifted his rifle allowing him to peer through the scope that zoomed to its legs_

" _it's … digging" Harry told her his voice laced with disbelief as he watched thousand of cyber zombies work on a large hole while the reaper cleared the area around it through destruction_

" _any idea why" John asked as Harry lowered his rifle_

" _not a clue but it cant be anything good" Harry stated as he looked over the edge of the building and into the deserted street below "it must be using all nearby indoctrinated" Harry said referring to the cyber zombies known name as he reached behind his back and pulled out a length of rope melded to a stone with a hold rune_

" _I'm going in first, use the rune grapple to get down its only five stories, the magic should generate enough rope" Harry said referring to the small pouch connected to the back of their belts, it had taken some time but they now had climbing gear that could retract into its pouch or extend through intent alone making things much simpler_

 _Harry connected his rune anchor to the roof before turning and walking over the edge only to continue walking down the side of the building thanks to the rune grapple, a couple of minutes later Harry reached the ground and gave the rope three sharp tugs each tug spaced by four seconds before the rune released itself and the entire grapple began to wind itself back up into its pouch_

 _Less than five minutes later the rest of his team was on the ground "stay sharp" Harry said softly "just because the indoctrinated are all digging doesn't mean there aren't stragglers" Harry said as he looked around the corner into the empty street_

" _clear, move" Harry ordered as he ran across the street and behind an upturned truck "thank gods for silencing runes on the boots" Harry breathed out before glancing around the truck and smiling as he saw the still clear street and a near by stop point in the form of a half standing bakery_

 _Harry gave the hand signals required to lead the group to the bakery before sprinting down the street and through the missing door before raising his gun and running his hand over the light run under the base of the barrel_

 _Harry let out a sigh of relief as the half caved in bakery before hiding behind the nearby tills, a few minutes later the entire group was inside and hiding behind the counter "the target is less than twenty minutes away, keep an eye open for detection systems and the moment we engage know there is a chance the indoctrinated will alert the reaper" Harry warned_

" _also keep in mind that footing is going to be difficult the closer we get although I still don't understand why the reaper hasn't used its main canon, the entire area is in far too good of a condition" Harry gave another warning before reaching into the pouch on his left side and pulling out five small necklaces with a purple gem connected to it_

" _take on put it on, a friend of mine managed to make them she called them shade stones" Harry said as he remembered Susan giving him these "each one is imbued with what is called darkness magic, not black magic this is literally magical shadow entrapped in a gem, it should hide us from their sight but I doubt it will stop their sensors" Harry warned as he put his on and watched as the other did so_

" _nothing happened" John said in annoyance_

" _we are keyed to each other, the fact that the shadow within the gem is reacting violently within its cage shows that the effect is active" Harry explained before standing up "move" Harry told them before heading out the door and carefully heading down the street making sure to use any object in his path as a hiding place and potential barricade_

 _Twenty minutes later Harry, Marie and Max stared in horror at not only what they could see but_ feel _from the dig site "mother fuckers" Max breathed out to the confusion of Sarah, John and David_

" _the lay line overlay, four fucking intersecting lay lines and they are trying to access it" Harry cursed_

" _that isn't possible, Merlin help us that_ shouldn't _be possible Marie breathed out_

" _they're getting close to the ley lines' physical presence, they're hitting green dirt" Harry snarled as he felt his magic began to fluctuate before repressing it "new plan, you five clear the dig site,_ I'll _deal with the reaper, do_ not _let them reach the overlay" Harry ordered before diving over the piece of up turned road that the group were using as a barricade and raised his rifle in an attempt to mow down as many indoctrinated as he could as he ran through the darkness towards the reaper's closest leg while his team stayed behind covered using their rifles as snipers_

 _As he approached the leg Harry attached his rifle to his back and drew his combat knifes and used them to start cutting down the small group surrounding the leg in a matter of seconds before sheathing the knives into their disillusioned sheaths allowing them to disappear once sheathed_

 _Harry felt the temporary tattoo of a flight array on his back heat up as he channelled his magic to it, he would have less than five minutes to reach the_ mouth _of the reaper and get inside, once the magic was stopped the tattoo would burn away or would burn off if he pushed his magic into it over the five minute mark_

 _After a few seconds the array was fully powered and Harry was lifted from the ground by magic before he flew up flowing the left towards the reaper's main body 'no security, we have to be the first race to have magic they've encountered' Harry thought as he remembered the team that had scavenged the memory core from the dead reaper_

 _The info was_ heavily _encrypted and what wasn't was actually corrupted, what little they could access gave names, purpose and terms they could use but over all not much had been decrypted since the core had been retrieved_

 _Two minutes later Harry found himself at a similar hatch the dead reaper had, his right hand shot forward a non-verbal and wandless ancient unlocking spell_ blew _the metal hatch open allowing him inside_

 _After a few minutes of looking around Harry felt something bounce off his occlumency shield that caused Harry to tighten his security "what was that" Harry thought out loud as he traversed the walkway only to shudder as he felt something smash itself against his occlumency shields enough to cause a crack that he quickly repaired before reinforcing the shielding around his mind_

 _SCREEEE_

 _Harry drew his rifle at the sound of a cyber zombie and watched as several climbed onto the walkway "you gotta be fucking kidding me" Harry cursed "this thing_ stores _them" Harry finished as he started shooting the zombies each one going down with a well-aimed head shot before holstering his rifle and reaching into his grapple pouch which was actually a moleskin pouch unlike the other who were wearing expanded bags_

 _After a few moments Harry pulled out a black desert eagle hand gun that had a duplication rune for unlimited ammo, the ammo had the same runes his rifle ammo had, the barrel had a silencing rune carve into it and on the back of the hand grip was a silencing rune, on the inside of the barrel was a explosion rune that could imprint itself onto a pulled as it is fired turning it into an explosive round but unlike the others was not active and would only activate upon magic being channelled to it_

 _Next Harry drew a combat knife with his left hand in case a cyber zombie got close before advancing towards what he hoped was the core following the mental map made from the reaper corpse in London_

 _Harry scowled as another dozen cyber zombie climbed up onto the walkway although a bit further up than he was "you will burn when I am done with you" Harry said to the reaper hoping it heard his threat before he began unloading his ammo into the heads and torsos of the cyber zombies_

 _A few moments later the last zombie dropped to the ground dead once again as he advanced towards his target, fifteen minutes later and well over a hundred cyber zombies later Harry stood before a familiar large door "bingo, core room, open sesame" Harry cast the ancient unlocking spell causing the doors to be blasted open "well alohomora didn't work, glad the more primitive version did the job here too" Harry thought out loud as he walked into the core room_

 _The core was sealed behind a metal sphere that was inside what looked like a strange robot head, Harry sheathed his combat knife and raised his left hand his palm facing the core of the reaper "I already killed one of you for what you did to my wife and daughter, but I will not stop until every reaper_ burns" _Harry hissed as he cast a black spell_

" _requiem of hell, chains of the damned" Harry chanted as hundred of black chains shot out of his left hand around a dozen wrapped themselves around the cables while the rest buried themselves as deep as they could within the shell surrounding the core "if you hadn't erased most of the magicals they would have me_ killed _for casting this spell, one of the blackest magics ever created by Morgana le fay" Harry said_

 _He didn't care if the reaper could hear him, this thing had a soul within it and the spell would do its job regardless "the moment a chain pierces one's body it latches onto the soul itself, the more chains the large the soul and it's a good thing you_ have _a soul otherwise this spell would not have worked and I may have found myself in_ your _place" Harry chuckled darkly "this will seal your soul within the darkness of purgatory for eternity" Harry spat_

" _now GIVE ME YOUR SOUL REAPER" Harry roared in anger as he pulled his left hand back the cables linked into the core being ripped out of the core causing a digital scream to echo through the reaper as its core tried to resist the pull of the chains "futile" Harry smirked as his eyes flashed an eldritch green as he channelled more magic into the spell causing another loud digital scream as the core itself was ripped in half as the torn half was embedded into the wall behind him leaving nothing behind but the fading glow of what was once its core_

 _The chains suddenly began to move in front of Harry as they turned and twisted giving form to a black soul that looked reptilian but had a humanoid form although its eyes were an odd shade of blue "burn" Harry hissed as the chains trapping the soul began to wrap around it before making a large orb from which screaming could be heard_

 _The links of the orb each began to turn in a different direction than the links above it as the orb began to compress itself making itself the size of a marble before vanishing ripping the chains from Harry's hand with it as it vanished_

 _Harry ignored the pain and apparated out of the reaper now that its odd shield was down, it was time to regroup_

Flashback over

Harry shook his head, the use of black magic had magnified all of his negative emotions over time, him being an immortal and eternally young being made the effect _a lot worse_ which had lead to him eventually losing his mind and going crazy, the time alone had eventually cured him

Harry sat down in one of the chairs, dwelling on the past was not a great idea as it drew a lot of memories and feelings forth "Jarvis" Harry asked the white ring appeared near his right ear

"yes sir?" came the British voice of Jarvis

"upload all data, video data and all information into my mind through the implant please" Harry asked referring to the wireless network implant he had created to enter the matrix whenever he wished to do so

"at once sir" Jarvis answered before doing as he was told causing Harry to close his eyes as everything he had asked for was uploaded into his mind (matrix info upload (how neo learns kung fu))

"so Saren, reapers, heretics and a destroyed Prothean beacon that was used _by_ Saren who left on the reaper" Harry thought out loud before snarling "bastards already have an agent working with them"

"this is my third attempt to destroy them, _please_ whatever gods still exist let this cycle live" Harry prayed before standing up and walking back over to the communication system before dialling in the connection address for his contact, a few minutes later a large cloaked figure appeared on the holo

"shadow broker" Harry said softly getting a deep chuckle from the vi of the shadow broker

"shadow, I see you still have that ridiculous moniker" the shadow broker said in amusement as they always did

"as loath as I am to actually contact you, I need to hire you" Harry admitted causing the Broker to laugh in amusement

"the day has finally come, well what is it that the mighty Shadow needs" the shadow broker taunted

"I want a capture order put out" Harry said bluntly causing silence to reign for a couple of minutes before the shadow broker replied

"you don't capture, you _kill"_ the shadow broker said in disbelief before continuing "By the blood shadow, who has pissed _you_ off" the shadow broker asked

"Saren Arterius, the Turian spectre" Harry said, his voice emotionless "I don't care _what_ state he is in as long as the featherless chicken is alive and can be questioned that is all I need" Harry stated in the same tone of voice

"no, not happening, I am _NOT_ sending my agents after a spectre shadow" the shadow broker spat

"a billion credits for putting the word out, another just for your bottomless pockets" Harry said before the shadow broker could disconnect "that _is_ what you want right, more credits" Harry asked

"I'll put an offer out there, but I will not include my agents in this _suicide run"_ the shadow broker said reluctantly " _if_ captured the agent will me you on Arvuna" the shadow broker told Harry before disconnecting

Harry activated his holo display and quickly transferred the payment to what he knew to be several of the shadow broker's accounts, he may hunt the scum of the universe but sometimes it was easier to use scum to hunt other scum

Maybe it was time for a nap, dying did take a lot of energy out of him after all "shadow" a familiar deep British voice spoke as the doors opened behind him causing Harry to sigh 'maybe not' Harry thought as he turned to Anderson

"Anderson" Harry acknowledged

"Joker informed me of an encrypted transmission that was inaccessible that transmitted from this room, two in fact and the whole time the door to the communication room was locked" Anderson told him

"yeah, I had to contact a few associates who I prefer to keep unknown" Harry admitted before chuckling "on the other hand I now know enough about what happened on Eden Prime to give the council a major headache although I have a feeling the fools shall just bury their heads in the sand like they usually do" Harry scoffed

"Dr Chakwas is annoyed you wont let her give you an examination shadow" Anderson changed the topic

"I'm fine Anderson" Harry said as calm as he could "I am just … not fond of infirmaries" Harry said before chuckling "I have personally spent far too much time under a doctors mercies over my life" harry said in amusement as he recalled the plaque above this bed in the hospital wing before Hogwarts was destroyed

"Dr Chakwas is concerned shadow, according to Chief Williams you went down with a large hole in your torso" Anderson stated causing Harry to let out a snort of amusement, Harry reached for his cloak with his left hand and pulled it open revealing his repaired clothing underneath

"not a scratch on me" Harry said before using his right hand to pull up his shirt to reveal his well-muscled but undamaged torso beneath the shirt "see I'm fine" Harry said in amusement, while he may not like the fact he was the personification of death and a potential god _of_ death, the magics involved kept his body in an almost pristine condition although he had found magics that could change his body

Harry let go of his shirt and cloak letting them fall and close respectively "honestly Anderson I am fine, just a little tired and wouldn't object to getting some rest" Harry told Anderson who let out a sigh

"I could spare one of our sleeper pods" Anderson offered only for Harry to shake his head

"I'll set up in the cargo bay" Harry said before sinking through the floor before Anderson could reply, a few moments later Harry landed on one of the rafters before conjuring a large steel plate and applying a sticking charm to ensure it would not move

Harry reached into the small pouch on his waist before removing a small fabric cube and dropping it onto the conjured plate allowing it to expand into a wizarding tent before walking inside and removing all but his underwear before picking his pouch up and summoning a potion from within

Normally he wouldn't need to rely on this but the reapers always brought the nightmares back, twisting the stopper off Harry downed the dreamless sleep potion before putting the vial and stopper back in the pouch only to place the pouch on the bedside table

"activate alarm, countdown twelve hours" Harry instructed causing the white circle to appear next to his ear allowing him to hear a beep, Harry then laid down his emerald eyes showing how old he truly was for the first time in years only for them to close as sleep claimed him


End file.
